


Quidditch Practice

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: JJbek Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, JJbekweek, M/M, jjbekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Sixth-year Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Isabella and her teammate Otabek notice that the seventh-year Hufflepuff Jean-Jacques Leroy has been acting a bit weird around them. Otabek suggests that it’s because he has a crush on Isabella, so the two friends try to find out if he’s right.Hogwarts AU





	Quidditch Practice

**Author's Note:**

> JJBek Week 2017 Day 6—Prompt: Supernatural? Kinda? I don’t really deal with either of the prompts for today, so I’m gonna pretend that a Hogwarts AU counts as supernatural because of the magic, even though not much magical stuff happens in this story. I didn’t want to miss a day of JJBek week, so I just went with this!

“Alright, bring it in guys!” Isabella called the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team down as their practice time ended. Otabek flew back down to the ground with his Beater’s bat in hand. “Great practice today, team. But we’re gonna have to focus better if we want a chance at winning the most important match of the year.”

“Yeah. If we don’t kick Slytherin’s butt, I’ll quit the team,” chimed in Leo, their Keeper.

Isabella gave him a stern look. “If you’re willing to quit so easily, maybe you should.”

Leo held up his hands in defense. “Relax, I’m just messing around.”

“We don’t have time to mess around. We only get one more practice before the game next week, and I need all of you at your best.” Otabek nodded. “See, Otabek’s focused, atta boy!” She clapped him on the back. “Anyway, let’s clear out before Slytherin’s team starts showing up for their practice.”

The team headed to the locker rooms to change out of their uniforms. When he was done, Otabek waited in the hallway for Isabella to finish up so they could walk to dinner. As he waited, a few of the Slytherin Quidditch players headed toward him. Despite the rest of his team’s hatred of the Slytherin team, he got along quite well with Yuri Plisetsky, the new fourth-year Beater. “Hi, Yuri,” he waved.

Yuri just barely nodded his head at Otabek. He had told Otabek before that his teammates weren’t fond of him being friends with the enemy, so he always downplayed their friendship while he was around his team. Otabek wasn’t offended by the rivalry—especially with the game coming up.

“Ugh, you still talk to that Slytherin punk?” Isabella came up beside him and rested her arm on his shoulder.

“Yes,” Otabek said bluntly.

“Whatever, let’s go eat.” 

Otabek and Isabella were both in their sixth year now. Due to Otabek’s reclusive nature, they hadn’t talked much until they both joined the Quidditch team during their fourth year, Otabek as a Beater and Isabella as a Chaser. It was Isabella’s first year as Captain of the team, but in Otabek’s opinion she was born for the job. Their team’s motivation levels had already gone way up under her leadership, and they were all feeling confident about their chances this year after defeating Hufflepuff in their first match. As they walked to the Great Hall, Isabella bounced ideas off of him about whether any of the moves they had tried out were effective enough to actually use in the game.

Isabella got slightly over-excited about the Transylvanian Tackle and accidently rammed her arm into a passing student, knocking his books to the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” she cried as she and Otabek bent to pick up his books.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Otabek looked at the boy and recognized him as Jean-Jacques Leroy—JJ, for short—a seventh-year Hufflepuff. His cheeks looked slightly pink as they helped with his books.

JJ spoke as the three stood up. “Hey, you guys play Slytherin next week, right?”

“Yeah, and we’re gonna destroy them,” said Isabella.

“You better,” said JJ.

They went their separate ways, and as soon as JJ was far enough away, Isabella turned to Otabek. “Okay, was it just me or was he totally blushing? And not just an ‘I’m so embarrassed I dropped my books’ blush but an actual blush?”

“He was.”

“And when we were in the library the other day and he was at the table across from us, he kept sneaking looks at our table, didn’t he?”

“He did. And when we played Hufflepuff earlier this year, I could have sworn I saw him cheering whenever we scored.”

“Really? Wait—why were you looking for him in the stands, you’re supposed to be focusing!” She lightly smacked his head.

“It was hard not to notice the one person in the Hufflepuff section cheering for the opposing team.”

“Yeah, sure. So what’s his deal?”

Otabek thought for a second. “Maybe he has a crush on you?”

“What? No way. Why would he have a crush on me?”

“You’re a Quidditch Captain. Not to mention you’re pretty attractive.”

“But I’ve barely talked to the guy.”

“Well, then you’re his celebrity crush.”

Isabella snorted. “You flatter me.”

“I try.”

“I guess it would explain how weird and flustered he’s been around us. He has a bit of an ego, but he doesn’t seem like such a bad guy. I’d be willing to go on one date with him to see what he’s like.”

“Ahh, I can see it now: you’ll fall in love and have lots of loud little babies.”

“Hey, I’m not that loud.”

He gave her a look.

“Whatever, I’m starving.”

* * *

 

Now that they were thinking about JJ, they started seeing him everywhere. They caught him looking over at them during meals and slowing down whenever they passed each other in the halls. Then he showed up to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch practice and they really knew something was going on. The rest of their team gave him odd looks when they caught his eye, but he just smiled and waved.

After practice, Isabella gave another rousing, motivational speech, and the team cheered their way into the locker rooms. Isabella and Otabek decided to hang back for a moment and sure enough, JJ started heading their way.

“You guys were great out there! Slytherin doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Thanks, JJ,” said Otabek.

His eyes widened slightly. “You know my name?”

“Well, yeah, we’ve met a few times over the years.”

“Yeah, I remember you. Obviously. I just didn’t know if you’d remember me.”

“Otabek has a freakishly good memory,” said Isabella. “But I remember you, too. What made you want to come to another house’s Quidditch practice?”

JJ lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head. “You know, gotta make sure that Slytherin’s gonna lose. And besides, you guys are really good.” He started to blush again, and Otabek and Isabella shared a look. “What?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. We’ve seen the way you’re always sneaking looks in our direction. What’s the deal, mister?” Isabella asked, sternly but kindly.

He blushed harder. “Shoot, I didn’t think I was being that obvious. Well, I guess it can’t hurt to tell you now that the cat’s out of the bag.” He laughed slightly, then started looking down at the ground. “We don’t know each other too well, but from what I’ve seen you seem like an amazing person, and obviously you’re super talented at Quidditch, so I was wondering if you’d maybe want to go on a date in Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Well,” Isabella said, “I don’t know too much about you either, but a date sounds good to me—”

“Wait, what?” JJ’s head shot up in panic as he looked toward Isabella. “No, that’s not—I wasn’t—oh, this is awkward…”

“Huh? I’m saying yes.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem.”

“What? Why’s that…” Isabella trailed off as she followed JJ’s line of vision. “Ohhhh.”

“What?” asked Otabek, thoroughly confused. He looked at JJ, then Isabella, then back to JJ. “Wait, you meant me?”

JJ blushed even harder. “Yeah. But if you’re not interested, that’s fine. I just knew that I’d regret it if I never took the chance.”

“…Okay.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. You were willing to betray your own house to cheer on the opposing team because of my Quidditch skills; the least I can do is go on a date with you.”  

“You saw that at the last game?”

“You weren’t very subtle. You seemed like you wanted to be the center of attention.”

His confidence back, JJ dramatically clutched his hand to his chest. “You already know me so well.”

Otabek couldn’t help but smile.

Isabella interrupted. “When you two dorks are done trying to be romantic, I need to go stuff my face with chicken.”

“Yes,” agreed Otabek. “So, I guess I’ll see you at the game, JJ?”

“You bet! Your number-one fan will be the best cheerleader at the game!”

Otabek laughed at the joke.

It wasn’t until JJ showed up to the game decked out in Gryffindor red and holding an enchanted banner that spelled out Otabek’s name that he realized JJ was serious. _Well,_ he thought, _I’m in for one interesting date._ He couldn’t wait.


End file.
